the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Raring Racetrack
'Raring Racetrack '''is the fourth episode of the twenty-second season. Plot One morning in Stuffedgomery, the stuffed animals are enjoying a delicious spread of breakfast made by Tito. The head of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Bedtime Bear is enjoying his toast with marmalade and savors it before he has an idea. Milo asks what it could be but Bedtime Bear doesn't want to spoil the surprise and tells the stuffed animals to wait after finishing their breakfasts. The stuffed animals do so and arrive in the living room later that day. Bedtime Bear announces his surprise and reveals his idea and what might it be is a racing extravaganza where competitors from all around the world come to compete in a race of speed and stealth and the winner of the whole shabang will win the Racing Cup and it'll take place right in the Population of Plush! Milo thinks it is a great idea but wonders what the competitors will race in: Bedtime Bear tells them that race cars are options for this competition and that the Racing Cup will start earlier the next day. Earlier the next morning, Bedtime Bear wakes up and eats his breakfast of toast and marmalade quickly as he will announce the Racing Cup and he will be the host of the contest. Right in the center of Stuffedgomery, Bedtime Bear and his stuffed animal group arrive at the Racing Cup and he announces that it will take place now after he announces the judges of the contest. The first judge being his older brother Tito who gets a big ovation, his younger brother Antonio sits in the middle seat and Milo sits on the last seat, also known as the left seat where they will all judge the competition. Bedtime Bear reveals the bracket for the Racing Cup: the quarterfinals are revealed and they are CL vs. Smile Buddy, Mayor Waddle vs. Elefante, El vs. Moose, Silly Bee vs. Jabber on the right side while on the left side reveal matches such as long-time rivals Tim Geralds vs. Jimmy the Clown squaring off, William vs. Webster, Kyle vs. Cappuccino and Latte vs. Spotworth. After revealing the winner's cup, the host Bedtime Bear begins the Racing Cup with the first match of the day being CL vs. Smile Buddy, after the lap, the winner of the race is CL who will now advance to the semi-quarterfinals. Tim vs. Jimmy the Clown is the second match of the day where much to Jimmy's dismay, Tim Geralds comes out the winner of the match-up advancing to the semi-quarterfinals. The third match is next where the Mayor of Stuffedgomery Waddle squares off against Elefante where Mayor Waddle turns out to be the winner and will advance in the semi-quarterfinals and according to the bracket, Mayor Waddle's opponent in the semi-quarterfinals will be CL. Kyle vs. Cappuccino is next and quickly the Spanish monkey known as Cappuccino wins the race and advances in the semi-quarterfinals followed by a match between Latte and Spotworth in which Latte is victorious meaning it will be Cappuccino vs. Latte in the semi-quarterfinals. Later on that day, the match between good friends William and Webster take place, Webster wishes William good luck out on the track with William wondering if ''he's the one who needs the luck. The two friends are neck-and-neck at each other throughout the match but in the end, the winner of that race is William in which he and his friend Webster shake hands after the match, showing a sign of respect for one another. Nonetheless William advances to the semi-quarterfinals against the owner of the Amusement Park, Tim Geralds. Next up it is Silly Bee vs. Jabber, a member of the Beak Club. Silly Bee ends up the winner of the race after his henchmen Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead cause a crash and Jabber is knocked out, the crowd boos Silly Bee after the race but none of them are denying that Silly Bee now has a spot in the semi-quarterfinals but who will be his opponent? The next and final match of the quarterfinals will reveal Silly Bee's opponent in the semi-quarterfinals, it is between the clever chimpanzee El and rocking reindeer Moose, before the race begins, Moose's friends Flappersfield, Ted, Bradshaw and Frosty try to stop El from racing but are quickly escorted to the back by Bedtime Bear. Despite the four friends' dismay, El ends up the winner of the race and will meet Silly Bee for a semi-quarterfinal showdown. Bedtime Bear tells the fans that the semi-quarterfinals will begin the next day and he'll see them then. The next day, it is semi-quarterfinals time and the matches are revealed in Bedtime Bear's Racing Cup bracket: the semi-quarterfinals are CL vs. Mayor Waddle, El vs. Silly Bee, Tim vs. William and Cappuccino vs. Latte, Bedtime Bear begins the semi-quarterfinals with a race between Tim vs. William. It's a close call but in the end it's William who winds up the winner and a spot in the semifinals of the Racing Cup, Tim shakes his hand after the race and walks away backstage. Cappuccino vs. Latte is the next match of the semi-quarterfinals and the winner will meet William in the semifinals, the winner of that race is Latte thus having him go to face William in the semifinals of the Racing Cup. The next race is CL vs. Mayor Waddle and after a very hard-fought race, it is CL who comes out victorious and going onto the semifinals and the next race between El and Silly Bee will reveal CL's opponent in the semifinals. It's finally time for the last race of the semi-quarterfinals, the amazing monkey known as El takes on the insane and sneaky Silly Bee for a chance at the semifinals in the Racing Cup. Despite of Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead's attempts to interfere in the race and cost El the match, El brushes the two off and races to the finish line winning the last match of the semi-quarterfinals and a match in the semifinals of the Racing Cup. Backstage, Bedtime Bear sees the results of the semi-quarterfinal matches and sees one of the matches in the semifinals and wonders what the competitors will think. He informs the fans that the Racing Cup will continue the next day and he and the stuffed animals leave the stand. As promised, the next day the stuffed animals return for the semifinals of the Racing Cup where two matches will determine winners that will go onto the final match of the Racing Cup and the final match of the Racing Cup will unveil the winner of the whole competition. Bedtime Bear shows the crowd the bracket of the semifinals and the two matches are William vs. Latte and a match between best friends and cousins where it is CL vs. El and Bedtime Bear announces that the final match will also take place later that day and that will unveil the winner of the first-ever Racing Cup. The semifinals begins with the match between friendly werewolf William and French chimpanzee Latte which the winner of that advances to the final match and though it looks like William has this one in the bag, Latte speeds past him and ends up at the finish line, thus winning the match and going onto the final. CL vs. El is next and the two cousins wish each other luck and they go out for the final race of the semifinals and the two friends are out to have fun and both get close to winning but in the end, it's El who wins and they both shake hands after the match and the final match is revealed to be El vs. Latte all for winning the Racing Cup. Bedtime Bear tells the crowd that they will take a five-minute break before the final. Before it begins, El and Latte nod at each other and go out there. The final match between El and Latte begins where Latte zooms past El but El soon gets back in the race by catching up to the wealthy chimp and gets ahead by a bit until Latte looks to get ahead as well but El comes back zooming past Latte looking to be the winner of the first-ever Racing Cup. However, the Racing Cup is also on the mind of Latte who quickly catches up to El looking for a huge victory, the finish line is almost there for the two competitors, El and Latte arrive at the finish line and it's hard to tell who won the whole competition. Bedtime Bear has an immediate replay where it shows them both passing the finish line, in a slow motion replay it shows that El won and Latte came in second meaning that El has won the Racing Cup. El is congratulated to be the winner of the first-ever Racing Cup and is awarded with the trophy, however Latte wishes that he won the race but despite not winning the Racing Cup, Latte is awarded with a silver medal for making it to the final round of the Racing Cup. Latte celebrates with El for winning the Racing Cup but tells him that if they ever race again, he'll win for sure that time. El also congratulates Latte for winning the silver medal. Bedtime Bear says that to the success of the first Racing Cup, it is a possibility that there will be a second Racing Cup somewhere along the line and tells the crowd that it'll be more action-packed than ever. The crowd goes wild and the stuffed animals go home happy, later they arrive back at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and Bedtime Bear and the stuffed animals just want to sit down and have dinner after this long day. Tito tells them that manicotti has already been prepared for the night and the stuffed animals enjoy the dinner and have had a wonderful day! Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *El JBL *Latte Chimpance *CL Samson *William Werrison *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Waddle Isleton *Moose Clement *Flappersfield Penguin *Ted Bronson *Bradshaw Richter *Frosty Snowman, Jr. *Cappuccino Fresh *Webster Spinners *Elefante Hootinbottom *Spotworth Girafington *Jabber Fitzpatrick *Kyle Zerman *Tim Geralds *Jimmy the Clown *Ronnie and Donnie (cameo) *George Grapebottom (cameo) *William Hoffman (cameo) *Ron Tents (cameo) *Paul, Cooper, Rob, Roy and Otto (cameo) *Gabriel Golden (cameo) *Harry Hamilton (cameo) *Keith Neilson (cameo) *The Goldfishes (cameo) *Sheriff Squirrel (cameo) *Deputy Dog (cameo) *Larry Tents (cameo) *Farmer Ferdinand (cameo) *Josh Hughes (cameo) Category:Season 22 episodes Category:Episodes